Icy Dictator: Chapter 13
Josh's P.O.V Right after Hope punched me with his metal arm, I flew straight into the sofa and initiated my cleansing coma instantly. I dreamed of what is happening around me. I dreamed of Andrea hugging me in her arms, and kissing me in the cheek, but I cannot blush in the middle of my sleep, especially since I cannot be woken up by that time. I dreamed of Shirato's announcements: "That's the end of today's match! Now, we move to the arena in Mount Othrys!" I warned Andrea through my thoughs, but just a few minutes later, I was already losing connection. My state of coma is about to go deeper, and I cannot fight it, because if I do, it would cause me brain damage. Stephanie's P.O.V Well, to get this straight, Josh might have tried to kill me, but he is still my friend. Hope had no rights to just punch him in his chin. This was 4 hours ago. "Now look what you've done!!" I yelled at Hope. "You've killed my friend!" "He is not your friend, Stephanie." Hope told me. "He tried to..." "Leave me alone, Hope!!" I said while running away from my hospital bed. My mind raced. What will happen to Josh? Please, don't tell me that Josh is in a coma again, because I could sense his life force fading. Will Joshy be alright? I also don't know. Finally, I get to Josh's infirmary, and saw Josh hooked up to a feeding tube, and he wore a half mask connected to a pure oxygen tank. Usually when he is in a coma, there are times I could contact him through my mind, but this time it appears his coma is so very very deep that even the vital scan shows he is near dead. His heart is beating about 15 beats per minute. I'm not even sure he will survive in this condition, but I had made sure that he is supplied with pure oxygen so that he will not suffer from brain damage. I held his limp hand, and blood pumped just slightly faster, about 3.5 seconds per 1 beat this time. Andrea held his right hand, a small spark went through her right hand and placed it onto Josh's chest. Josh jerked just a little, but that didn't snap him out of his coma. His coma is just too deep, and the process of waking him up is just way too difficult. So, I decided to leave Andrea and Josh alone, and that is until Dallas rushed into the infirmary for class 9. Dallas's P.O.V I rushed into the infirmary and checked on Josh. Josh is nowhere better, and Shirato had told us we have at most 15 days to pack our stuff. It appears that I have to pack his stuff for him then until he can get out of his coma. I checked my notepad. It says, his coma began on 14:00, and now it's about 5 hours later. Andrea kept holding his hands, chest and hugged him. It appears that Andrea doesn't want to let him go. Andrea kept wiggling Josh's hands gently to stimulate his blood blow. Josh's P.O.V I lost all the connection from all demigods that were connected inside my mind. It's already been about 4 days and the connection kept going up and down at certain times, but overall it's getting worse. Andrea had to wiggle my hand continuously in order to keep connection. Dreams were fading, and life flashes before my eyes. I experience these kind of things whenever I slipped into a coma, and this is the worst part. I am about to go into a coma so deep that people might mistaken me that I was dead. I just hoped that they would understand that I was still alive. In fact, 30 years ago I slipped into a very very deep coma that Bella thought I was dead and she practically buried me alive. That is, after 30 seconds I luckily sent her a dream message stating I was alive and she quickly dug me out of my grave. I felt the dreams fade, all the images in my head fade and embraced the darkness. Andrea's P.O.V I was getting worried every second. Josh's pulse is starting to fade, and his breathing began to slow down. At this point, I was already freaking out what had happened to poor Joshy. His wounds are already healed, but his vitals are showing signs of him dying. I was already holding Josh's hand tightly because I am afraid of losing him. His pulse is recorded to be about 6 beats per minute now. I wonder how Josh is going to survive on such low blood pressure. I've tried everything I could think of. I have tried jolting him with electricity and also with lightning bolt, but that don't prove to be useful. I've tried CPR, but it still doesn't work. Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Icy Dictator Category:Fan Fiction Category:Chapter Page